White Flames
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: When a girl the same age as Rin 15  shows up what will happen to the way everyone lives there life? Rating just to be safe..


"Here take this key. It will enable you to get into the cram school" Mephisto said and handed the key to the girl in front of his desk.

"Thank you." She said and took the key.

"Since you are new to the school and the cram school you won't have a room mate. You know the other reasons for this. You will live in a small house near the school."

"Yeah, Mephisto I know..."

"I'll introduce you to the students at the cram school" Mephisto said while getting up and walking out the door the girl followed.

***************/*************/************/

Mephisto entered the cram school door with a skip in his step.

"Everyone there will be a new student starting today" he said then a girl the same height as Izumo walked in.

"Hello I'm Himawari Honda.." Himawari said and flashed a no tooth smile. Everyone staired at her. She is wearing black skinny jeans with a white belt that has little black spikes on it she has a red v neck on with a black chocker. She is wearing black converse with white laces. She looked around and made eye contact with a guy with brown and blond hair. He stared at her she broke the eye contact and looked at the floor with her dark green eyes her hair is black and long with white at the tips.

She walked to the back and sat at an empty seat near the window. She stared out the window as Yukio started to talk and Mephisto left.

"I don't like this" Bon whispered to Shima.

"What?" the confused pink haired guy asked.

"I get the same vibe from her as I do from that idiot" he started and pointed to Rin in the front of the room "there is just something about those two.."

"Your over thinking things, Bon" Shima said then turned toward Yukio.

*************/*************************/*****

Everyone started down the hall because cram school had ended. Himawari started down the hall only to be stopped by someone calling her…. by her last name.

"Honda!" a guy voice yelled but not in a mean way.

Himawari turned to see a guy with blackish blue hair running toward her.

"Yeah?" she said in a questionable manner.

"Hi I'm Rin Okumura" he stated and extended his right hand. Himawari shook it.

"Ok, and you can call me by my first name."

"Ok I wanted to be the first to welcome you to school, you are going to the other school right?"

"Yes but I don't have a uniform yet.." she replied while walked in the direction of her small house.

"Where are you going the girls dorm is that way?"

"I live in a house near the west side of school."

"Oh why"

"Its complicated.." she was cut off when something struck her in the back of the head she lunged forward. She turned around to see a guy that had green hair with a point at the top. "Hey what the hell!" she yelled at him.

"Oopps I was aiming for Rin." He said while pointing to Rin with an emotionless face.

"Go away Amaimon!" Rin yelled.

"Is he a demon?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah"

"Should we kill him?"

"That's what I always try to do when he bothers me."

"I don't think you should try that" Amaimon said while holding up twin daggers still in there sheaths. Himawari's eyes widened.

"Give them back!" she yelled.

"Come and get them" he said then grinned.

Himawari grinned to and pulled her hair back into a high pony tail "I'll be happy to but I won't go easy on ya." She said and ran toward him. He jumped and she did to. Rin is just standing there watching but he decides he needs to help because if he couldn't win against him she defiantly won't. He ran and jumped and punched at Amaimon but he dogged. Himawari kicked and hit Amaimon's leg and he fell. Himawari and Rin landed on the ground. Rin looked at her.

"Why do you care for those so much?"

"You'll find out if we don't get them back." She said then ran toward the grounded Amaimon. "Give them now"

"Nope" he said then jumped and landed in a tree on a thick branch he grinned "lets see what happens if I take them out shall we." He said.

"No!" She screamed and ran toward him but she was to late good thing there was nobody around but the three. Amaimon took one out of its sheath she just stopped running "Don't Amaimon please.." she said but he didn't listen she turned toward Rin as Amaimon took the other one out of its sheath. Her ears grew long and a black tail swished back and forth and most of all white flames engulfed her. Rin's eyes widened she turned toward Amaimon "I'll kill you!" she growled showing her pointed teeth then jumped up to him and tackled him out of the tree.

They landed on the ground she grabbed her twin daggers and held them in both hands before he kicked her off. She stood up and backed away from him. She looked at Rin "Now you know.."

"Well I don't care but others might." Rin said to her.

"What? Your not scared?"

"Why would I be?" he said as he took his sword and unsheathed it blue flames surrounded him and his tail swished around his ears also grew long. "We're the same, but why are yours white?"

"Because I am not the child of Satan I am merely the child of a powerful demon."

"We should probably get out of here so no one sees us but lets get rid of him first." He said pointing to Amaimon.

"Right" She said with a nod. They ran toward him but he jumped up in the tree again.

"I think I will leave now" Amaimon said and left.

***********/*********************/***********

"So you have known your whole life that you were the child of a demon?" Rin asked her from his spot at a table in her kitchen.

"Yes, but about three years or so ago my parents finely said I was mature enough to hold onto my daggers and not have them protect them for me. I didn't ever want to live in Gahanna so we sealed my demonic power there and moved here my daggers are like small gates to Gahanna like your sword. Only if you unsheathe one nothing happens both of them have to be unsheathed for my powers to be released but eventually they will get weaker and if I were to unsheathe only one my power will be released. But I can still use some of my powers without them. The seal is not as strong as it used to be. My dad is human and my mother is a demon but she is very powerful so she is still in Gahanna." Himawari said "What about you?"

"Um no I found out about me being the son of Satan like 3 month ago" he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hate your father no hard feelings but I hate that I am half demon because everyone thinks we are bad but in reality not all of us are like you and me we are good." She stated then sat across from Rin at the table.

"Its fine I hate Satan to my goal is to kill him" Himawari stared at Rin.

"Can I help you I would love to give him a piece of my mind and really why does he have to be an ass!" she practically yelled but stopped she turned to the door because she herd a knock. "Yes! Who is it?"

"Mephisto I have your uniform." He called from the other side of the door.

"Come in I am in the kitchen" after she said that Mephisto walked in then stopped.

"I didn't know you two were so friendly" he said with a grin.

"Shut it.." she said and took the uniform "you can go now" she said while pushing Mephisto out the door. She turned to Rin once she walked back into the kitchen "I am going to try it on wait here." She said and with that she walked toward her bed room.

About three minutes later she walked in the kitchen. "How do I look?" she asked Rin who was now standing and leaning on the counter. He looked her over, her pink skirt was short. She had black knee socks on and a white button up dress shirt she had the bow on and her tan vest was in her hand and her hair was in a side braid. So her uniform looked like everyone else's but she wore the black knee socks like Izumo does. She walked over to Rin "Rin? Do I look ok?"

"Oh, Yeah you look great."

"Thanks" she said with a smile Rin looked at her sharp teeth they were very white.. She went to the table where her twin daggers are she lifted up her skirt a little and strapped one dagger to one thigh and the other to the other thigh. Rin blushed and turned away because she pulled it up just enough that he accidentally saw a bit of her underwear. She turned toward Rin "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Ok I start school tomorrow do you think you could help me find my classes in the morning?"

"Yeah" Rin said his blush had faded "your going to keep them there?" he said then pointed to her skirt.

"Yeah its not like anyone will see them" she started "in plus easy access."

"I guess but I think one day you should get them turned into a sword it's easier."

"Maybe but I don't know anyone that would do that for me"

"I will help I can ask my brother"

"Ok sounds like a plan"

"Oh, yeah how did Amaimon get your daggers?"

"I guess it's because I left them in Mephisto's office and then we both left he must have got in there somehow and took them." She said and sat down she sighed then yawned.

"You seem tired I think I'll go home and you can some rest, you had a rough day."

"K" she said as he walked out of her house. She got into her night cloths and went to bed.

***********/***********************/***********

Hope you liked it! Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


End file.
